A Guy Who
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Hermione finds a guy who accepts her as she is, in Fred Weasley. The first chapter keeps it happy, only read the two sentences of chapter two if you're okay with the alternative sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, is that really what you're wearing to Hogsmead?" Angelina asked, looking the younger girl up and down in the common room, as they wait for the others. Angelina was wearing a flowery summer dress and glittery wedges whereas Hermione had opted out for leggings and a top with different coloured butterflies on it and pale pink slip on trainers.

"Ange, don't be rude." George said, as he, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavander approached.

"I think you look lovely-" Fred said, smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said, going slightly pink, before looking down. "But it is a bit plain and-"

"No matter what you wear." Fred finished, cutting in and reassuring her. She smiled shyly at him.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." Angelina said, eyes wide with shock. "I didn't realise that's how it sounded, I just meant because it's really sunny and all."

"It's okay, Ange." Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about it."

'A guy who doesn't care what I wear.' Hermione smiled at the thought.

" " "

"You're getting rid of your curls?" Fred inquired, as the pair were sitting by the fire in the common room, one late night.

"Yeah..." Hermione answered.

"Is this about what people have been saying?" Fred asked, he wasn't oblivious to the people making snide remarks about her curly hair.

"N-no!" Hermione denied.

"It is, isn't it?" He asked, not needing a confirmation. People had commented that her hair was ugly, unruly and wild and untamed, using it against her as insults. He remembered Parkinson saying something about it not too long ago.

She didn't answer and he didn't need her to.

"Look, Hermione, there are always going to be negative people in the world and it's not about avoiding them - it's about overcoming them. Ignoring them, because they don't know you. They don't know anything about you to comment badly on. Not one god damn thing. Don't let them get the best of you. Don't let them believe that if they blow out your candle, there's will shine brighter. Don't let them push you down. Rise above them." Fred said, smiling at her. He then went deep into thought. "What was that one muggle quote Dad always talks about? 'Don't-Oh yeah!- Don't let anyone ever dull your sparkle.'." He grinned.

"But my hair-"

"Don't change it because of what others think of it. Change it because it's what _you_ want to. If you based it on what others think then you'd be stuck because you wouldn't get the one answer. I love your hair either way." He said, ruffling her hair.

She smiled. 'A guy who doesn't care about how I do my hair.'

" " "

Another late night in the common room by the fire. Fred had just made Hermione laugh at one of his stories of pranking Ron. He smiled, he really liked her silly laugh, and she noticed and smiled back. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Naturally, she smiled into it and was still smiling as they pulled away.

"God, I love your smile." He said, a smile of his own forming.

'A guy who loves my dorky laugh and smile.'

" " "

"Hermione..." Harry said, treading carefully. Said girl was currently dancing with her cat in the common room. Everyone else was in bed except, Fred, George, Ron and Harry.

"How can you have this much energy?" Ron inquired, his jaw slack in amazement.

"Oh, don't look so shocked Ron." George laughed. "This is the brightest witch you're talking about, nothing should surprise you by now."

"She's just hyper because she's tired." Fred said, not even looking at them. He was smiling at the still dancing Hermione.

The 3 boys shared knowing looks.

"Right, so what do we do?" Ron asked, with a yawn.

"Go on, go to bed." Fred waved them off. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, yawning himself.

"Certain. It'll be fine." Fred brushed it off.

"Okay." George said. "Weeeeel, goodnight!"

"Goodnight." They all chorused before retreating to their respective dorms.

"Hey, Hermione?" Fred said, gaining her attention.

"Yeah, Freddie?" She asked, pausing mid spin.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" He suggested. "The fire's nice and warm."

"Sure thing." She beamed, setting Lucifer down and plopping down on the couch.

'Stage one complete.' He ticked mentally. "So, how's your extra classes going?"

"Great!" She said, smiling. "There's so much knew material to learn, it's extra exciting."

"I bet it's exhausting." He commented.

"Very." She sighed.

"If there's anyone who can do it, it's you, Hermione." He admitted, smiling down at her. He'd got her talking. 'Stage two complete.'

"Thank you." She said, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. Fred noticed. 'Stage three complete.'

"Anytime." He replied. Barely a minute later, he got bumped by Hermione falling asleep on his shoulder. He reacted by putting an arm securely around her.

The last thing Hermione remembered thinking before she fell asleep was; 'A guy who doesn't get mad when I get hyper when I'm tired.'

" " "

"Hermione?" Fred asked, concerned.

He'd been told by Harry that Ron had stepped out of line when he was angry and took it out on her. Instinctively, Fred rushed off to find her and find her he did. She was tucked away in a barely used hall, in one of the alcoves, crying lightly.

"F-Fred?" She sniffled, looking up and squinting.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you." He admitted, a sigh of relief escaping as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said, looking away guiltily.

He turned her to face him. "Don't apologise, it should be Ron apologising to you."

"I-it was nothing." She said.

"I'll talk to him." Fred said, a determined look in his eye.

"N-no, Freddie, I don't want to come between you and your brother." Hermione pleaded. "It was just a silly outburst."

"Just a-"

"Freddie." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "It's okay. It's over."

He sighed and then looked into her eyes. "I just hate seeing you cry." He wiped her tears with his thumb and cupped her face. She leaned into it and placed her smaller hand over his. "Sad tears anyway. Happy tears, I can deal with."

She sniffed then laughed and he just smiled at her.

'A guy who never wants to see me cry out of sadness.' She smiled.

" " "

"You're going to leave today aren't you?" She asked, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." He assured her, pinching her cheek. "I'll see you every chance I get and I'll write to you everyday."

"I suppose." She said. "There's always holidays and Hogsmead trips."

"Exactly." He said, running a hand down her cheek. "Nothing to worry about."

"I would say keep George out of trouble but then again, you're both incapable as you're as bad as each other." She giggled.

"Why, Miss Granger, I am hurt." He said, holding a hand over his heart in mock offence.

"Don't act so innocent, Mr Weasley." She said, booping him on the nose and giggling more.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He said, rummaging in his robe pocket and pulling out a box.

"Wow...Fred." She said in awe, looking into the box at the metal and colourful glass otter necklace.

"I've got one too, well a hyena one away." He said, pulling out a thicker chain with a hyena in the same style. "The patronus charm protects us and Hermione, I always want to protect you from harm. The glass will glow on the others charm if the other is in danger, therefore, we will know to protect each other."

"Freddie." She smiled, tears of joy running down her face as she pulls him into a hug.

"Plus, it gives me a piece of mind while I'm not with you." He admitted, hugging her tightly and continuing. "I hope I never have to see it glow though."

"Me neither." She said, squeezing him back. "These are wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, pulling back and smiling at her. "I need to go."

"I know..." She whispered, looking away, a frown replacing her smile.

"It won't be for long and remember, we'll see each other a lot." He said, tuning her face to face him. "You can't get rid of this Weasley that easily."

"Oh, whatever shall I do." She said, sarcastically, as she tugged his robes and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He said, smiling.

"And I love you." She replied, her smile as big as his.

"Goodbye, Mione." He said, bowing dramatically.

"Goodbye, Freddie." She said, mirroring his dramatics by curtseying.

'A guy who does small things to make my day, just because he knows it would make me happy.' She smiled, a tear racing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back now, she'd wished that was the last time she'd have to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered to herself, as she was alone.


End file.
